From Happiness Unto Misery
by lycaos
Summary: Isabella Swan is the daughter of King Charlie and Queen Renee of Scotland. One day, King Carlisle and Queen Esme went overseas for some work-related activities. Their children are left with their two good friends, the Swans. What will happen to them?
1. Summary

**A/N – This is my first fic, so please be nice! Read & review!**

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight Saga. I only own the ideas… ******

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**............**

**Summary**

Isabella Swan, the only daughter of King Charlie Swan and Queen Renee Swan of Scotland is nine years old when the children of her parents' friends, King Carlisle Cullen and Queen Esme Cullen of England while they are abroad. They play games together and have fun each day… Until one day, Bella's parents were murdered by someone who has a grudge on the Swans. What will happen to Bella? Will they find the killer? Will she like or hate the Cullens?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**A/N – Bad summary, but please read on! Review, too. Tell me if you like it or hate it. :D **


	2. Mystery Boy?

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns the awesome Twilight saga. I only own the idea… :'(**

**A/N – This is my first fanfic so please bear with the … newbie-ness. I also don't have a Beta yet so there may be some corrections. Please r & r people!**

**BPOV**

I frowned. "How is it possible that I have nothing interesting to do in such a large castle? I've read all my books at least three times, tired of my toys, and I have no one to play with me! Ugh…" I suppose that's what you get when you are a princess. The only happy thing that I get from being a princess is that I get many books and lots of free time. But thanks to the free time, I talked to myself.

"Princess Isabella, your parents are calling you. Please go to the throne room." my maid, Anna, said.

"Do you know why?" I asked her politely; my parents always told me to be kind and proper.

"I'm sorry, but they only told me to call you."

"Okay. Please tell them I'm coming." I told her, standing up from my bed and fixing my dress. I walked slowly through the hall, trying not to trip over my own feet. Of course, it didn't work.

"Hello there, Mr. Floor. Long time no see." I grumbled.

Someone chuckled. I looked up to see a boy about ten, one year older than me.

I glared at the mystery boy, mostly embarrassed. "What are _you _laughing at?"

"I'm sorry, but you looked so funny down there. Please forgive me." The boy said, his voice sounding like velvet, his deep emerald green eyes looking into my plain brown ones. I blushed. I then noticed that his beautiful hair is an uncommon color, bronze-like. Wait, where did that come from?

"Alright. But please tell me, who _are _you, anyway?"

"I'm the son of King Carlisle and Queen Esme of England. Are you Princess Isabella of Scotland?"

"Er… yes. You can just call me Bella, Prince Edward."

"No need to call me that, Bella. Just call me Edward. Oh, your father told me to call you. Let's go!"

"Sure, sure. But please don't make me run; I'd hate to see Mr. Floor again."

"Of course I won't make you run. You tripped on air, and you were only walking! Anyway, let's go now. I'd rather not face your parents while they are annoyed." Mystery boy… I mean _Edward_, said, smirking.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Good morning, Father, good morning, Mother. Anna told me you called for me?"

"Yes, yes. It seems that the children of our good friends King Carlisle and Queen Esme are to stay here with us while they are going abroad. "My father's booming voice scared many people, but he is actually very kind and gentle. Then I really heard what he was saying.

"What??? There will be other kids here that I can play with???"I asked them, almost bouncing with joy.

"Yes, dear. Children, will you please introduce yourselves to Bella?" My kind – hearted mother said to four children I didn't notice earlier.

"Yes, Aunt Renee. " They chorused including Edward.

"Hi there, Bella! I'm Alice, youngest in our family. I'm eight years old." A small pixie-like child with short black spiky hair said.

"You already know me, Bella. I'm ten years old." Edward said to me.

"I'm Rosalie, Jasper's twin. We're eleven years old." An extremely pretty girl with blonde hair said, pointing to a tall blonde boy.

"Hello, Bella! I'm Emmett, the oldest, and thirteen years old! It's so awesome that we can stay here!" A huge guy with short curly brown hair said.

"Uh…I'm Bella, and I'm nine. " I said shyly, but not without my trademark blush.

"You know the spare rooms near your room, right, Bella? Please show our visitors to their rooms, honey." My father told me.

"Yes, Father. Er… please follow me. You can pick your own rooms. "I said, leading them out of the throne room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N – So…… was it nice of awful? Please review! Be patient with me, please, 'cause I'm just new at this. ^_^.**

**..bunnies. - **


	3. Pranksters

**A/N – Hey people! Thank you to: awesomegrizzlyfromouterspace, marshmallow. ALICE, and Sagth – V for reviewing and stuff! –Hands each of them 3 huge cookies – thanks! Oh, and thanks again to awesomegrizzlyfromouterspace for helping me make this chapter!**

**EmPOV**

Hmm… this Bella seems to be nice. I wonder if she likes pranks. She looked pretty happy when Uncle Charlie said that we're staying here. I'll have a little talk with Jazzy to see if he wants to join. Good thing our rooms are next to each other.

"Jasper? You there? I need to talk to you about something."

Well, I better pretend we're just gonna have an innocent and not sneaky talk in case Alice or Eddie boy hears.

"What is it, Emmett? I was just going to brush my teeth."

Sometimes I wonder if my brother is gay. Oh, well.

"Let me come in. I have a plan." I said, smirking.

He raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on in."

I went to his fluffy orange bed, saying, "Jasper, why don't we play some tricks on our dear siblings Alice and Edward. So, what's your decision?"

"Not bad… but let's include three annoying maids who kept flirting with us. Also, let's include Bella and Rose. I have a feeling they'll be a huge help. I'll call them now! Prepare some tricks so we can choose which ones to do."

Gay or not, he is one great prankster.

"Okay then. Bye!" I said as I shoved him out of his room. Now… what pranks? Ooh… I'll make a list.

**Alice:** dirt in her shoes / dye her hair green

**Edward:** put girly pop songs in his IPod / mix his cd collection and put Barbie movies instead of the songs

**Shaira:** when she's sleeping put a lizard in her mouth / break a vase and pretend _she_ did it

**Alex: **Cut a HUGE hole in all of her dresses / jasper pretends to tell her he likes her and THEN lead her into a trap prepared by them

**Julie: **Put a cockroach in the soup she's cooking / Glue a shiny coin in the ground and watch as she tries to get it.

Mwahaha… Excellent pranks… now when they get back, I'll make them choose….. My awesomeness is just too great…

**JPOV**

Jeez, Emmett didn't have to push me out, did he? Well, I guess that's just his personality… Anyway, who do I get first? Rose, I guess, 'cause her room's closer to mine. I stood in front of her door, prepared to knock.

_Knock knock_

"Yes, Jasper? Anything wrong?" she asked me

"Erm, nothing, but Emmett's calling you and Bella. He said he had a 'plan', which probably means trouble. Let's go call Bella," I said, walking towards her room.

"Bella? Can you come out? Emmett's calling us."

"Um, okay," she said, walking out of her room with a book in her hand.

"Bella? I don't think we need any books for Emmie's plan." _If she weren't playing pranks with us, she and Eddie would probably get along well…_

"Is that so? Okay then," she said putting the book in her room, sighing

The three of us went back to my brother's room silently.

"What's the plan, Emmett?" Rose asked him.

"Well… I was planning to pull pranks on Edward, Alice, Alex, Julie, and Shaira. This is gonna be great…"

"You're going to play pranks? I've never played pranks on anyone before…" Bella said, blushing because of our stares.

"You've never played any pranks before? Girl, you are going to join us now or else!" Emmett said, overreacting again.

"'Kay, then. While Jazzy here was fetching you guys, I made a list of pranks. Look at all of them and tell me which ones to do. The girls will vote, because you will probably either choose both or none." He told me, smirking.

"These are what we chose, brother, we underlined the ones we'll do," Rose said and handed us the list.

**Alice:** **dirt in her shoes** / dye her hair green

**Edward:** put girly pop songs in his IPod / **mix his cd collection and put Barbie movies instead of the songs**

**Shaira:** when she's sleeping put a lizard in her mouth / **break a vase and pretend **_**she**_** did it**

**Alex: Cut a HUGE hole in all of her dresses** / jasper pretends to tell her he likes her and THEN lead her into a trap prepared by them

**Julie: Put a cockroach in the soup she's cooking** / Glue a shiny coin in the ground and watch as she tries to get it.

"Excellent choices, my friends, excellent choices… Now, all we have to do now is plan **how **and **when** we're gonna do it. Any choices?" He said, asking us with a huge grin in his face.

**A/N - So, please don't forget to review and tell me what you think! **

**..- ^^**


End file.
